


Mandy's party

by Alicestarsoverthemoon00



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicestarsoverthemoon00/pseuds/Alicestarsoverthemoon00
Summary: Mandy is having a party but bans Mickey to join.He doesn't mind, he just want to sleep.Until someone sneaks into his room...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream, then I got drunk and decided to make it a small Gallavich fic. So here it goes!.  
> (And I'm sorry for mistakes, repeated words and bad english. I will probably come back and edit it.)
> 
> Enjoy until then!

He woke up immediately when a pillow hit his back and someone shouting.

“Hey! Sleepy ass!”  
He remembered right there and then why he hated his sister.

“The fuck you want?” He growled and rubbed his face with his whole palm.

“Can you stay out of the house tonight?” Mandy asked. Clearly not afraid of her sleep drunken brother.

“What? Why the fuck should I?”

“I’m having a party tonight and don’t want any of you trashing it, like you always do.”

Mickey pulled himself out of bed and pushed Mandy aside. But she followed him, with playful steps, into the kitchen. He didn’t even know what he wanted yet, but grabbed a bag of chips and a half bottle of juice.

“Hmpff. What kind of party?” He finally answered while walking back to his room. Mandy still in his heels.

“Surprise party for a friend.”

“You have friends?” He asked, sincerely curious. He had never seen his sister bring home any girlfriends. It could be due to their ass hole of a father though.  
But he loved torturing her until she got so angry she just walked away.

“I have plenty of friends!”  
Mickey huffed.

Yeah, fuck buddies. He just thought to himself.

“Who’s the birthday girl then? Huh?” He asked instead.

“Ian.”

“Oh, is that right? Why am I not surprised.”

“What? I can’t have male friends whom I don’t fuck?”

“Ehm, no?”

“Fuck you!” She spit and then pointed a threatening finger at him. “You’re NOT ruining my party tonight, ass hole! Stay the fuck out!”  
Mickey laid down.

“No problem.” He said before stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth. Mandy looked at him once, and then stomped out, slamming the door.

He had apparently fallen asleep again and obviously missed the guests dropping in. Cos there were clearly more than 5 voices talking loudly outside his door. He yawned and crawled out of bed.  
Beer. That’s what he needed. 

He was wrong. Definately more than five people in the small livingroom. More like 20. Time to bring out the elbows. He zigzagged through the crowd and finally made it to the fridge. A six pack and some more chips. Perfect.

While walking back towards his room someone bumped into him, almost made him drop the beers.  
“Hey! Watch it clumpsy feet!” He looked up and his eyes locked with two piercing green ones.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry.” The tall red head said and helped Mickey regain his balance by taking him by the shoulders. The touch made Mickey tingle all over.  
Who the fuck was this beautiful creature?

He quickly returned to his room and shut the door.  
That was weird. He had never felt that kind of spark from just one touch before. He sort of knew he was different. But he had never said it. Not even to himself. Gay? Nope. He was straight, except he enjoyed jerking off to pictures of men now and then.

He shook off the thoughts and opened a beer. The music was booming outside so he decided to drown it with his own. Some Pantera should do it.

After 5 beers, 8 cigarettes and a bowl of chips he dosed off to sleep again.  
And of course he was awaken by someone staggering into his room. Again.

“Hey.” This someone half-whispered. “You asleep?”

Mickey moaned and turned around. His eyes still adjusting to the light the intruder had turned on.  
“Am now. Who the fuck are you?”

“Ian. I’m the one with the birthday.” 

Mickey was extremely curious to find out who this Ian was. He blinked twice and he could finally scan the boy with a clear eye.  
Tall, red hair, green eyes, big hands.  
'you’ve gotta be shitting me.’ he thought. This was Mandy’s boyfriend? He looked so much younger here than in the crowd. 

“Congratu-fucking-lations then. How old are you now? Twelve?” 

Ian laughed. A loud laugh. And very special. Mickey liked it, a little bit too much maybe. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling.

“No, I’m…” Mickey noticed that the guy couldn’t even stand straight, and he kept squeezing eyes while looking at his watch. “I’m officially 16… right about… Now!” He exclaimed and smiled big at Mickey.

“Fucking kid. Don’t you have a curfew or something?”  
How could he be so enchanted by a 3 years younger, drunk kid? Fuck.

“N-nooo. ‘Cos my parents are aaash-holes.” He slurred and stepped closer towards Mickey and the bed.

“Who’s isn’t.” Mickey chugged his beer and threw the can on the floor.  
Ian just stood there, glaring at him like some creep. He couldn’t stand it anymore. No. He had to go.

“You can go now. Shut the door on your way out.” He said in rush.  
But instead of doing as he was told the red head got closer. And then just fell down on the bed. Head first. Mickey sighed. This was not how he had imagined this night.  
Should he call for back-up? Mandy was probably still awake.  
He yelled a couple of times but it just made the boy beside him moan, and rolling closer to the edge.  
So he did the only thing he could think of next. He put himself in a comfortable position, put a strong arm around Ian and dragged him towards himself. Just so he wouldn’t fall out of bed. Right?  
But he couldn’t deny it felt pretty good spooning someone. But he still couldn’t sleep.  
The boy kept moving around under his arm. 

“For fuck sake! Stop that shit.”

That’s when Ian’s hand grabbed his and squeezed it tight.  
And he could hear a whispered “Thank you”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a hard time controlling himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some steam.  
> \---  
> A small WARNING: It does involves some dubois consent. 
> 
> \----  
> And it's not yet edited, since I just copy pasted it from yesterday's drunk writing file.
> 
>  
> 
> I thiiink there will be at least one more chapter, but havn't written that yet.

Mickey - The Big Spoon woke up, cos someone was moving around under his arm again.  
He tried to hold Ian even tighter, but too close and Ian’s ass would grind against his crotch and that would be a total disaster. He couldn’t dry hump someone in his sleep. And especially not Mandy’s boyfriend. Or whatever he was.  
He tried to get back to sleep instead, but the boy had now gripped him by the wrist and began moving Mickey’s hand around his body while making little whimpering sounds. Like he tickled himself in his sleep. Mickey tried not to laugh. It was pretty cute though, he must admit.  
But when Ian placed his hand on his cock he got stone cold.  
Fuck he might be a kid, but this thing felt like a grown mans cock. Like the ones he had seen in the porn magazines.  
Ian moaned as Mickey squeezed the big cock lightly.

“Mmm…” 

How did he end up here? Ian was definately still asleep, and probably still drunk. He must be oblivious  
of what was going on. Mickey felt like a creep, for wanting to go on and jerk the boy off.

“Mm, more…” Ian suddenly mumbled.

What the heck. He pretty much asked for it. Mickey carefully unzipped the pants. Dragged them down a bit so he could reach into his boxers.  
He had never felt another mans cock before. It felt kind of weird. But he slowly began stroking it.  
The boy moaned again and Mickey became hard in an instant. He couldn’t control himself anymore, he started to rub against Ian’s ass while jerking the kid off.  
Now they both hummed and whimpered. This was so hot.  
Ian suddenly rolled on to his back and Mickey withdraw his hand. Shit, was he waking up?  
He waited to see if Ian’s eyes would open, but they didn't. Instead, snoring and mumbling.

“Mooore…” he sounded almost desperate so Mickey shrugged his shoulders and went for it.  
He dragged down Ian’s jeans even more and then did the same with his underwear. He was surprised to notice that Ian helped him by arching his back a little.  
Yep, it was huge. And rock hard.  
And how weird it even may sound, he wanted to taste it. So he held it up by the root and slowly lowered his head, making it slide into his mouth.  
Ian made a hissing sound and he could feel the cock twitch in his mouth. He began sucking it slowly.  
After a while he felt a hand on his head, ruffling around in his hair. He looked up, without letting go of the dick, and saw that Ian was now looking down on him. He had a big grin on his face.

Mickey let go of the boy and sat up. He suddenly realised what he had done. This was crazy. He was a total freak. How could he think it would be okay to suck someone off in their sleep.

“No, keep going.” Ian whispered. “Feels so good.”

So Mickey did as he was told. And it didn’t take long until he could feel warm liquid in his mouth. He swallowed, but cringed a bit when it ran down his throat.

“Good morning.” Ian said, and they smiled at each other.

Yeah, a very good morning Mickey thought.


	3. A NOTE FOR THE READERS

I just want to say, I'm sorry I havn't updated this in a very long time.  
It was supposed to be a short one, but then I felt compelled to continue.  
I have a lot of ideas in my head right now, which would make a great third chapter, but I have to fill in some blanks and decide where it's going to end.  
Hopefully It won't be too long. 

Lots of love

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is on it's way! Come back tomorrow!


End file.
